Jeff the Angel
Jeff was a character in the Chronepsis Campaign Personality Surrounded by open-minded scholars and merchants growing up, Jeff has always found peace in caring for those less fortunate than him. He always listened to other's problems and offered help whenever he can. He never failed to open his heart to anyone. However, although Jeff cared about his people, he also had a 'darker' side to him. After being inaugurated into Bahamut's Institute of War, Jeff was able to unleash something far worse than any demon. He became an aggressive, bloodthirsty, and ravenous killer once he was in the arena executing people. History (Yr. 246-306 BR) Jeff was born in the year 246, the year that signified the end of the Infernal Emergence. Born to father Javan and mother Taraj (both angelic soldiers under Bahamut), his parents raised him to follow the path of scholars and to work under the god of knowledge, Moradin. Javan and Taraj hoped their son would not follow in their footsteps to become a soldier. Jeff fulfilled his parent's wishes and focused primarily on studying long hours in the family library. To relieve his stress, Jeff taught himself how to duel wield twin long swords. Everyday he honed his abilities whenever he got the chance. He focused on combat techniques, blocks, aerial combat, and spell handling (much to his parent's dismay). As the years went by, Jeff became lethargic as he studied. He found no interest in the multitude of articles and scrolls that towered over him in the library. He became overwhelmed by his parent's disregard and absentmindedness. One day, Jeff decided to ask for advice from Bahamut, the god of war. To his surprise, Bahamut saw something within Jeff; a fire burning so bright it could barely be restrained. Bahamut immediately granted Jeff a place in the Institute of War acting as a glorious executioner. The god reassured Jeff that he can use whatever he liked (in terms of weapons and spells) to execute the damned. He was reluctant at first, however, the opportunity provided an outlet for practicing his combat skills with pizzazz. Jeff's job was to essentially execute wrongful beings and to consume (or collect) their souls before they descend into hell and become part of hell's army. The twist was that he performed public executions in an arena in front of thousands of angels as well as (occasionally) Bahamut. These executions made Jeff feel alive. He hacked and slashed his way through many damned beings, entertaining the crowd with glorious shouts and cries. This opportunity unleashed a side that no one has ever seen. Jeff was incredibly successful at executing the damned that Bahamut offered Jeff a safe passage to the Material Realm to execute more of the damned. In an instant, Jeff took Bahamut's offer and was sent to the Material Realm. To blend in with the mortals, the angel masked himself as a beautiful traveling entertainer, mastering in the violin. Notable Abilities * Duel wielding bonded long swords * Ray of frost * Fire bolt * Find familiar * Burning hands * Chromatic orb Notable Accessories/Aesthetic Jeff wears two simplistic golden bangles on his wrists. He received the bangles as a gift from a merchant child who was coping with his mother's passing. The merchant child told the angel, "wear these bangles as a reminder to stay strong. It didn't work for me so I must pass it on". The bangles hold no magical properties. Jeff only wears it as a reminder to stay on the righteous path. Jeff wears two golden bangles on his wrists. He received them as a gift from a merchant child who was coping with his mother's passing. The child told Jeff, "wear these to stay strong. It helped me for some time, but I should pass it on to you". Although the accessories hold no magical properties, Jeff wears them as a reminder to stay on the righteous path. Jeff likes duel wielding simply because Melissa likes duel wielding. Jeff likes the sword because it looked cool.